Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foldable shelter for a lounge or chair.
The general object of the present invention is to provide a foldable shelter which serves as a sun shelter which can be removably attached to a lounge such as a sun lounge particularly sun lounges which have a framework formed from tubular members.